Second Side To It
by JealousyGirl101
Summary: What would happen if the Autobots landed someplace else? What if the Decepticons wanted something else? What if the Autobots met someone else during all this? What if these people got more involved with the Autobots than normal? But most of all…what roles are these individuals going to play in the war? (AU: Alternate Universe, don't like, don't read)
1. Prologue

**~Prologue~**

_A typical story usually begins with a group of people, the group generally knows one another and by some means of fate, the group is thrown on an adventure. This story however; is very different. It didn't begin with a group of people who knew one another. It wasn't by fate or prophecy. Our story began with a group of four strangers. Four people who have jobs, who have families, who have hopes, dreams, and live and breath as you and I. These strangers didn't know one another or have even seen each other. They met by sheer luck, that was all. No strings were pulled, no one foresaw this happening, it just happened. The "Adventure", wasn't forced upon them either. They had the choice to go or not, to stay or leave._

_They chose to stay._

_We__ chose to stay._


	2. Out of the Ordinary

**(Enter Black Cat Opening 1 as opening)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Secret 1: Out of the Ordinary~<strong>

It was a normal summer day, the sky was blue as ever with a few medium clouds here and there, but nothing indicated a storm or even rain. It was at the entrance to some woods where one person stood, waiting for someone, or several someones to be more specific. Her name was Maki, Maki Black; a 23 year old female carrying two large black gym bags. Her chestnut brown hair was tied into a messy bun and some longer strands made a neat fringe around her face. Her skin wasn't pale nor tan, but somewhere on the lighter side. Her eyes were a neat shade of a sort of amber color behind a pair of black glasses. She wore a blue tank top with a white vest along with some darker denim Capri and some black hiking boots. This was defiantly some attire that she'd never usually wear, but for what she was about to do, it was necessary.

Maki, along with three others had signed up for something called "Friendly Camp Trips", a special website where people with somewhat similar interests gathered together and went on a trip. She was introduced to the idea by her sister who was hoping that Maki would find herself a boyfriend with one of these trips. Thankfully, the servery asked a participant if they wanted to be with all boys, all girls, or a mix of the two. Maki didn't want to risk being with a strange man, so she decided to go with an all girl group, much to her sister's disappointment.

Tapping her foot nervously, she glanced at her watch and sighed. "They should be here soon..." Maki muttered. She had all rights to be nervous. All that she knows about the other three is that their ages range from 20 to 25, they live in the same general area, and their screen names; _FrostyPiping__9__6_, _RawIronof80s_, and _M3tallic4DJ_. Maki had used the screen name _MakeItMagic13_ and all of them agreed on the location Maki was currently waiting at.

A sigh escaped her as she heard a smack and a swear ahead of her. Mumbling was also heard, but Maki couldn't make it out due to the thick accent that was carried with it; Irish was Maki's best guess as a form came from the thick brush of trees and bushes ahead of her.

It was a woman who showed up, carrying one large camouflage gym bag and a tent bag. Her hair was orange and an odd mix of curled and straight, reaching her shoulders. Her eyes were a bright emerald green and she had a slight tan in her skin. She wore a black tank top and loose torn camo shorts along with thick brown hiking boots. A tattoo could be seen on her right shoulder, but Maki couldn't make out the shape or lettering.

The girl walked over, rubbing her cheek that was slightly red. Maki had assumed that a tree branch smacked her in the face, explaining the swearing from before. The girl placed both bags down and looked down at Maki who was a few inches shorter than the red head. "Let me guess...MakeItMagic13, right?" The red head asked in that thick Irish accent. Maki looked up at her and nodded, holding out her hand.

"Y-Yeah, but my name's Maki Black. It's nice to met you."

The red head stared down at her and took Maki's hand firmly and shook. "RawIronof80s...or Ryan, Ryan Butler. Likewise." The two let go and by that time, someone else showed up. A younger girl, maybe 20 or so with a slim figure. She had a lighter skin tone than Maki and was a few inches shorter than her. She had honey blonde hair tied in a loose neat bun and warm chocolate brown eyes. One strand of hair was dyed bright blue and the other was dyed a dusty bright pink. She wore a pink short sleeved shirt along with a pink and white backpack and two blue gym bags. She also wore pink jean shorts and blue striped stockings with white sneakers.

She looked at the two older woman and happily walked over, a smile and blush on her face. "H-Hi, I'm FrostyPiping96. But my real name is Bianca Lorenzo. It's so nice to met you." Maki smiled back while Ryan simply nodded in greeting.

The final girl showed up a few seconds after that. A girl taller than Maki and Bianca, but still shorter than Ryan. Her skin was a tanner color; possibly either Native American or Hispanic. Her eyes were dark, but a slight hint of a very dark blue color was in them. Her hair was short, only reaching about two inches above her shoulders and had two strands of hair that had two feather's clipped into it, the color itself being a dark silky black. She wore a black tank top with fish net long sleeves and black faded jean shorts and torn black stockings along with black hiking boots. A single large black and violet gym bag in hand. "Jamie...Jamie Powers..." She said. The three others introduced themselves and Maki pulled out a map of the woods.

"Okay...Our camping spot isn't that far from here. We should be there in about 20 minutes." Maki explained.

"A'right, it's best that we get goin' now. That way, we can set up camp before the sun sets." Ryan said.

Bianca and Jamie nodded as they picked up their bags and headed out into the woods. It seemed to take quite some time for the group to arrive at the respected spot. The group managed to pitch their own respected tents in silence. When Maki finished her own tent, the sky grew dark and the remaining three had already retired to their tents, no doubt tired by the trip from the city to the woods. Maki sighed and was about to go to her own tent when rustling from one caught her attention. Ryan had came out of her tent with a bottle opener and some matches. "What are you doing?" Maki asked.

"Thought I'd hang with ya lass...Don' tell me ye're goin' to sleep already." Ryan asked and Maki shook her head and looked over to Bianca and Jamie's tents. "But I think they are..." She said and Ryan had pulled out two bottles of soda and started a small fire. Maki headed over and sat down next to her, accepting the soda that was handed to her in the process.

This gave Maki a chance to look at the tattoo on the woman's shoulder. It was of a four leafed clover and the Irish and American flags crossed in the background. There were letter ribbons above and below the clover as well. The ribbon above the art said "Luck of the Irish" while the bottom said "Pride of America". There were also two dog tags hung around the clover; one had the initials R.B. And the other had the initials F.B.

"That's a nice tattoo."

"Thanks."

"Is...Is F.B. A friend?"

"Brother."

Maki nodded and took of sip of her soda, not wanting to pry anymore than she might have. "...So, who dragged ye into this?" Ryan asked, taking a sip of her own soda.

"My sister thought I could get a boyfriend like this." Maki replied, earning a chuckle from the red haired woman next to her. "Funny, I was persuaded by me customers. Though' I was too lonely."

"Customers?"

"Yeah, I own me own autoshop."

"Cool."

The two women turned their heads and saw Jamie and Bianca peeking their heads out of their own tents, interest in both their eyes. "Sorry, did we wake you two?" Maki asked and both shook their heads.

"I was studying." Bianca said.

"Same." Jamie replied.

Ryan turned around and crossed one leg over the other. "Ye go to school?"

"Sort of, I go to a special Bakery school." Bianca replied, blushing.

"I'm learning and teaching music..." Jamie said.

Maki smiled as the two girls left their tents and joined the group. They talked for some time and each girl learned a lot about each other. Ryan not only ran her own Autoshop, but she's the only girl among five other boys in her family. Bianca's Parents were born and raised in Italy and moved to America where Bianca was soon born, the oldest out of two other girls. Jamie is the youngest child out of three girls and two boys and she could play a wide verity of instruments. Maki only has one sister who currently lives with some college friends.

After a while, the fire soon started to go out and Bianca moved closer to Maki. "I...It gets dark real quick huh?" She said. Maki nodded in agreement and just as Ryan was about to put a new log into the fire, a loud growl emitted from the bushes behind them. The girls stood and Bianca held onto Maki's arm tightly, Jamie looked scared and Ryan seemed cautious. Ryan slowly made her way back to her own tent and pulled something out. Jamie looked even more tense and whispered. "You brought a GUN?!"

Bianca and Maki looked at the item in Ryan's hands and saw it to be a 50 Caliber Handgun. "Call it insurance, lass." Ryan said. Another growl sounded as footsteps came closer. What the girls saw next was beyond belief.

It appeared to be a large canine, but it was so much larger and...it was robotic. It's tail was spiked and only had a single red eye, glowing at them. Its teeth were sharp and jagged, back arched and ready to strike. Ryan aimed and fired at it's head, both bullets seemed to bounce off and the dog used its tail to smack the gun out of her hands. The dog then proceeded to bite the weapon and chew it like it was a toy.

Ryan stepped back and whispered. "I suggest we run." She said. There were no objections as the girls took off while the "Dog" was chewing its "Bone". Then again, what the four had just witnessed was nothing compared to what they were about to find.

* * *

><p><strong>(Enter InuYasha Ending "Fukai Mori" as ending)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>JG: Goodness gracious that's a lot of words o_o...Something tells me that this fic is gonna have the most words out of all of them...Oh well. Read and Review!<strong>


	3. Rats in a Maze Part 1

**(Enter Black Cat Opening 1 as opening)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Secret 2: Rats in a Maze Part 1~<strong>

The four girls ran as fast as they could, hearing the furious steps of the robotic dog chasing them with every step they took. Fear rose in each of them and soon enough, the dog had jumped over them and landed right in front of the four. They stopped as the dog growled, back hunched over and slowly advancing closer to them. Bianca held onto Maki tightly as Ryan stood in front of the others; every time the beast took a step closer, they took a step back.

"W-What _IS_ that thing?" Jamie asked.

"I-I don' know..." Ryan replied.

Maki stayed behind Ryan, holding onto Bianca's hand which was tightly wrapped around her arm in fear. Her eyes wondered from the beast, to their surroundings, trying to find some sort of an escape route. Heck, _any_ escape route would suffice as long as they would live. It was then that she actually started to hear something. _***...Engines?***_ It sounded like a large vehicle of some sorts was coming from their left.

"...Ye hear that, right?" Maki heard Ryan say. Maki looked at her and nodded, but Jamie and Bianca were a bit panicked to notice.

"Engines, there's a car coming by soon." Maki replied, turning Bianca and Jamie's heads in the direction of the noises.

"A'right, listen well, on the count of three, we run. Don' look back. Just. Run." Ryan instructed, trying to remain calm.

The three other girls nodded and got ready to run. The metal dog growled and snarled, stepping even closer. The girls stepped back further until Bianca's back hit the tree behind them. "W-We're pinned..." She said, holding onto Maki's arm even tighter. Maki's rising panic only grew as she scanned the area around her and her eyes landed on a large branch. It would at the very least stall the animal while the others ran for it to the engines. She swallowed hard and managed to pick up the branch slowly.

"Lass...what are ye doin'?" Ryan asked as the brunette was released from Bianca's grasp and stepped forward. The dog snarling even more as Maki advanced closer upon the beast.

"Being a distraction." Maki replied.

"What?! Maki, please don't!" Bianca pleaded.

"Look, I'm giving you an opening. I promise I'll be right behind you...okay?" Maki said.

Her eyes were glued to the creature before them, the engines advancing closer. Ryan looked at the woman in front of her and then the two younger ones currently clutching to her arms. A sigh escaped her before she spoke. "Ye better be...or so help me I'll smack ye meself." Ryan said. Maki nodded and slowly walked closer. Only a few seconds went by before Maki spoke.

"Now. Run. Now!" She said, the three girls running top speed towards the direction of the engine sounds. Just as the beast was about to go after them, Maki managed to smack the robot dog on it's muzzle. The animal snarled as it's attention fully turned to the woman wielding the branch. Maki held onto the branch, but her body was shaking with fear. Without warning, the hound attacked and all Maki could do was raise the branch. The next thing she knew, she slammed against the tree behind her, the hound biting on the branch only inches from her face. It's front paws were pressed against her shoulders, the claws digging into her skin.

Before Maki had any time to react, the branch snapped in her hands as the dog tossed the remaining wooden shards aside. The dog's single red eye soon turned to her and snarled viciously. The dog's mouth opened and Maki shut her eyes tightly. Then a sound echoed and made her yelp, as did the animal on top of her. It sounded like some sort of weapon firing. Maki opened her eyes and saw the animal away from her, it's hind leg completely gone; dripping some sort of blue liquid. Maki didn't hesitate to stand up and run in the direction Ryan, Bianca, and Jamie had ran to. The animal's howl of anger and pain was enough to make Maki run faster. She ran and ran until finally, she saw a road.

"Ryan? Bianca? Jamie!" She called out once she stopped by the side of the road. She looked around her and her fears started to rise up. It looked like a full out war had happened. Trees were broken, the ground was cracked and pieces of metal were scattered everywhere. _***Wha...What happened?...***_ She looked to her left and saw something that made her sigh in relief, a police car driving towards her. She hurried over to the car which stopped as soon as it's headlights landed on Maki.

"P-Please! Stop!" Maki called as she placed her hands on the hood of the car, it's windows tinted, but she saw the faintest outline of a person from within.

"O-Officer, please y-you've got to help me. There's this...this robot dog! I know it sounds unbelievable, but it's true!" Maki said frantically. The officer from within made no sounds, not even movement from what she could see. Then she heard something that made her heard sink. Turning her head towards the direction of the woods, her eyes widened in fear. The robotic dog from before was glaring viciously at her, edging towards her slowly. Before she could make a move, the sound of metal shifting against metal were heard right in front of her. She looked towards the police car only to see that something else had taken it's place.

It looked like a monster, but it was some sort of human-like robot. It stood far taller than her and red eyes glared down at her. A sharp metal hand roughly grabbed her and slammed her down onto the asphalt road, making her yelp in surprise.

"It shouldn't take you this fraggin' long to kill one small human, Ravage. Finish it off and dump it in the river." The machine above her said in a rough raspy voice. Maki's head turned her head towards "Ravage" as it stepped even closer, limping from it's loss of the hind leg. Tears formed at the edge of her eyes as she shut them tight, too afraid to move. "Noo..." She muttered, hearing the claws of the dog scrap against the ground sent shivers down her spine.

Then there was a scream, but not from her. Her eyes snapped open and saw the robot fly off of her and skid off to the other side of the road. She turned her head towards the woods and saw the dog run past her, heading for the robot that once pinned her down. Maki sat up and moved away, her legs too numb for her to stand. It was then that something else grabbed her. A hand, the same size as the other robot's but it seemed warmer and it didn't seem like the owner was trying to hurt her.

Maki looked above her and saw a second robot, but this one was far more different than the one that had pinned her. Blue and red decorated the metal plates of this one and his arms and legs had a red flame pattern design. Maki looked up at it's face and saw blue eyes looking down at her, a face mask was covering the rest of it's face.

They stared at each other for a while before a groan was heard, making the blue eyed robot look up at the red eyed one, glaring as it stood up, clutching it's shoulder. The blue eyed robot slowly let Maki go and stood, it's hand forming into a large blaster and aimed it at the police robot. "Stand down, Barricade. And leave these humans alone." The blue eyed one spoke, male and baritone. Maki looked towards the red eyed robot and dog who both hissed. There was a tense silence for a long while before the police car changed back into it's prior form and took off, the dog quickly limping behind. Soon enough, they were out of sight.

Maki watched them go and slowly looked up at the robot that had saved her. He was still looking down the direction that the two had gone, as if preparing for when the two decided to return and attack once more. When no such thing occurred, he heaved a heavy sigh of relief and looked down at Maki. She managed to stand up and back away a little bit. The robot quickly withdrew his weapon and knelt down.

"There's no need to be afraid. I won't hurt you." He said again. Maki looked at him and slowly took a step closer.

"W...What are you?...Who are you?"

"I will explain, I promise you, but for now, we must find safety. There's no telling when they decide to return with reinforcements."

Maki looked at him and slowly, realization dawned upon her. "W-Wait, we have to find my friends!" She said. The robot tilted it's head to the side.

"Friends?...They wouldn't happen to be female? Three others?" He asked. Maki nodded hopefully and stepped closer. "Y-Yes, please! W-We separated when that dog attacked us!" Maki started to panic slightly as the machine before tried to calm her down.

"Calm down, there's no need to fear. My comrades recently contacted me, I believe we found your friends. They seemed frantic, asking about someone named 'Maki'." he said. Maki's shoulders lowered in ease and nodded.

"I-I'm Maki...Maki Black, actually." She said, removing her glasses and wiping her tears of relief. There was silence and a sound familiar to her. The sound of metal shifting against metal. Her eyes widened as she looked up; seeing a blob shorter than the robot, but the same red and blue colors. She quickly put her glasses back on and saw a large semi truck standing before her. Her eyes were still wide as her arms fell to her sides.

"H...How?" She started, but the driver door of the semi opened suddenly, making Maki jump in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I'll explain everything later, but please, climb in. It's not safe here." He said. Maki remained for a brief moment before looking down the roads and hurried inside the truck. Maki buckled in and the truck turned in the opposite direction and started to drive.

"Di...Did one of your comrades shot that...Ravage or whatever?" Maki asked.

"No, I did. I saw you in the distance and I was currently handling another enemy. When they ran, I took and aim and shot as best as I could."

"T...Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"...What's your name by the way?" Maki asked timidly.

"My name is Optimus Prime."

* * *

><p><strong>(Enter InuYasha Ending "Fukai Mori" as ending)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>JG: This story is getting to have a lot of words...ironic seeing as the prologue was barley that long. XD Don't worry about what's currently going on, just wait until the next chapter, all will be explained then. Until then, READ AND REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Rats in a Maze Part 2

**(Enter Black Cat Opening 1 as opening)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Secret 2: Rats in a Maze Part 2~<strong>

Ryan turned her head as she watched Maki face the robotic hound alone, dragging the two younger girls behind her as they ran.

"S-She'll be okay, right?" Bianca asked frantically. Ryan looked at the young girl as they soon arrived at the road, Maki and the dog no longer in sight.

"W-What do we do? We can't just leave her there!" Jamie said, paniking as Bianca remained next to Ryan. Bianca looked up at the woman next to her and then down the road. There appeared to be large headlights coming down the road and judging by the sound, it must have been a truck of some sorts. Bianca rushed over to the edge of the road and waved her arms.

"Hey! Help!" She called, Jamie and Ryan turned towards her and rushed over next to the blonde, waving their arms as well. The trucks slowed and stopped in front of the three. It was a large black GMC Pickup truck, headlights still on the three. Ryan rushed over to truck, frantic and panic was in her facial features.

"Ye got to help us lad." She said, trying to keep calm, but that wasn't working.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what happened?" Replied a very deep voice, no driver stepped out of the truck, but that wasn't important at the moment. Bianca and Jamie stood next to Ryan, Jamie speaking first.

"W-We were just out here camping and then suddenly this...this robot dog thing jumped out and attacked us!" Jamie said.

"Robot...Dog?" Replied the "driver".

"Please, you have to help us. One of our friends is back there now. S-She's fighting that dog now. You have to help her!" Bianca said.

Before the "driver" could say anything, red and blue lights were shown not that far off, along with the sounds of a police siren. Ryan saw this and watched as a police car drove up and parked on the opposite side of the road. Normally, anyone of the three girls would be rushing over to the police car in relief, but there was something...eerie about that car. Ryan watched as the sirens turned off and the lights soon after, the only lights visible in the night were both vehicles headlights. Ryan squinted her eyes, trying to get a better look at the quote in the side of the vehicle. When it was clearer to her, she knew something was wrong.

_To Punish and Enslave_

"O...Officer?..." Bianca muttered, Ryan slowly grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the truck.

"Somethin's not right..." Ryan said. Sudden;t, the engine of the GMC roared almost threateningly. The girls grew startled as Bianca and Jamie stayed close to both the truck and Ryan. A few seconds went by before the door of the police car opened, a pair of cold blue eyes staring out at the three. Ryan heard the door to the truck open slowly as he hand made its way to the handle, getting ready to open it. Without any warning, something silver jumped out and slammed into Ryan. Whatever grabbed her pulled her to the ground. Ryan looked up and saw some sort of silver robot on top of her, clawing at her.

"HEY! Get off of her!" Jamie cried as she rushed over and grabbed the robot's leg and tried pulling it off. The silver bot grabbed onto Ryan's shoulder and neck as it pulled, some of the metal cutting into her skin. Ryan started fighting the silver mech, trying to get it off her when the sound of metal shifting was heard. A scream was heard from Bianca and the two women looked towards the police car in time to watch it change form and stand as a large monstrous robot, red eyes watching in amusement.

"That's it, you're _so dead._" The voice of the "driver" spoke and again, the sounds of metal shifting and changing were heard. All three turned towards the truck and saw a large black robot standing where the pickup once stood. This one however; was glaring at the red eyed robot with cold blue eyes. It then reached down towards the silver robot and Ryan, grabbed the silver mech and squeezed. The silver robot screamed in pain and let go of Ryan. The blue eyed, black robot then raised the smaller one and slammed it into the ground, it squealing in pain as it did. The three frantically stood away from the two giants, Ryan placing a hand to the wounds on her neck and shoulder.

"A-Are you okay?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah...Don' worry lass. It's only a flesh wound." Ryan reassured.

Both of the young girls looked worried, but all three soon turned their attentions to the two larger mechs. The red eyed one hissed mechanically as it's silver companion managed to limp its way back to it's taller companion. The blue eyed robot smirked as more metal shifting was heard and a large cannon was formed on both wrists. "You fellin' lucky, punk?" It said.

"Ironhide...You're worse than rust in my backside." The red eyed mech said, growling.

"Cute, real cute. You're just going on a whole new low, attacking innocent humans, Barricade." The other robot, Ironhide said.

"Barricade and Ironhide?" Bianca muttered. Ryan shrugged as the sound of more engines was heard. The three turned their heads to the right and saw two sets of headlights coming this way. The three held their breath and watched as a silver Pontiac Solstice and a yellow/black Chevy Camaro driving this way. Judging form the speed they were going and having no intention of turning back or stopping, they were allied with one of the robots. Soon enough, they too shifted forms and stood next to one called "Ironhide".

"Wanna try us now...Scrap-Heap?" Ironhide tempted. _***So they be with that Ironhide lad?* **_Ryan thought. The two raised their blasters towards Barricade as a stand off occurred. There was a tense silence that lingered before Barricade took his chance and shot. The three Autobots dodged quickly, the yellow robot stumbled and landed near the girls who stepped back.

"A...Are you okay?" Bianca asked as the robot looked up at them, big blue eyes looking at them as he rubbed his head and nodded. He sat up and beeped and chirped a few times, as if trying to reassure them that he was okay.

"...Did any of ye understand what he just said?" Ryan asked. Both girls stood their heads as Barricade stepped closer to them. The yellow bot quickly stood and got into a fighting stance. Barricade smirked and stepped closer to them.

"HEY UGLY! HEADS UP!" Barricade turned to the sound of the voice and before he knew it, the silver robot punched him square in the face. This one had a blue visor on, making his eyes not visible. Barricade flew and skidded to the side of the road. The silver robot turned towards the yellow one and the three girls.

"Bumblebee, get those three out of here." The silver one said, Ironhide walking up behind them.

"Me and Jazz will keep Barricade off your tail. Optimus should be coming soon once he deals with Soundwave."

Bumblebee nodded and transformed. Once the Camaro stood before them, the passenger door opened. The three hesitated and Bianca soon stepped into the back seat. "Guys...We should, I mean it's either drive off or...him." Bianca said, pointing to Barricade starting to stand up. Jamie didn't hesitate to get into the back seat while Ryan got into the passenger side. The door closed and the three girls were buckled in. Bumblebee drove off quickly, Jazz and Ironhide transforming and driving off behind them. Ryan looked up in the rear mirror and saw that Barricade had started to chase after them.

"Lad, ye better have a plan." Ryan said.

"_Yeah, run."_ A voice said through the radio. It sounded like the silver mech, Jazz.

"**Run?!** That's your plan?!" Jamie asked, gripping both the driver and the passenger seats.

"_Look kid, Prime's orders were to get you three out of here and that's what we need to do."_ Ironhide said. Jamie slightly sinking into her seat.

"Wait...wait wait wait, three? There were four of us." Ryan said.

The loud screech of tire brakes was heard and all three looked back and saw Ironhide catching up. _**"FOUR?!"**_ He exclaimed, making the two younger girls jump in their seats.

"Bee, get Prime on the Comm." Jazz said, trying to remain calm. A few seconds went by before a voice spoke out form the radio.

"_Optimus here, Bumblebee, what happened? Are the humans alright?"_ A deeper voice asked.

"_The three we found are find. But it turns out that there was a fourth one too, a girl named 'Maki'."_ Jazz said.

"_I just saw another human myself. Soon after Soundwave escaped, I saw her being attacked by Ravage. I fired at Ravage and she took off. I'm going after her now."_ Optimus reported.

"P-Please, make sure she's okay." Bianca asked.

"_I will, I promise."_ Optimus said before the link closed.

Ryan sighed in relief and looked up at the rear view mirror once again. "...Lads, cop car is gone." She said. Jamie sighed in relief.

"Good riddance!" Jamie said, relaxing in the seat.

"...Maki is back there." Bianca said quietly.

"...Craaaap." Jamie groaned, looking through the back window.

Jazz road up to the side of the yellow car and spoke. _" No worries, girls. Optimus is on his way. And believe me, Ol' Barricade'll forget the day he ever tried to mess with Prime."_ Jazz said proudly. Ironhide sighed, making Ryan smirk a bit.

"So...Where are you taking us?" Bianca asked.

_"We're taking you guys back to your homes. It ain't safe out here for you."_ Jazz said.

_"We'll contact Optimus to see if he found your friend once we return to the highway...for now, you three try and calm down. It's been a long night for all of us." _Ironhide said, driving ahead of Bumblebee and sounding like he was trying to calm down himself.

The three girls looked at one another and sank into their seats, worried for Maki. No one spoke during that drive back.

* * *

><p><strong>(Enter InuYasha Ending "Fukai Mori" as ending)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>JG: Feel better? Goodness, writing an Irish accent is hard to write XD I kept on saying what Ryan going to say next in my head and typed out what it sounded like. Also, this is the first time I've written something like this; writing one chapter and then writing the events that took place during said chapter in the next. Anyways, now that that's out of the way, more waiting to see what happens next! READ AND REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
